The Storm Princess
by akune
Summary: Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, the neglected Namikaze, is also the strongest and with her partner Kan'u and another she will change the world and maybe another.
1. The Storm and the Fire Meet

The Storm Princess.

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and I wrote it during boot camp so if you don't like it well... stop reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mai-Hime if I did I would not have been at boot camp.

Thoughts '_Crap_'

Speaking "Crap"

Jutsus **Gokka Mekkyo**

**Chapter 1: The Storm and the Fire Meet.**

Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, the oldest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, was in a clearing in training ground 44, the Forrest of Death, practicing her fuuton and suiton jutsu. Suddenly she sensed a chakra signature coming towards her location and fast, even at the tender age of 5 Natsumi knew better than to be caught by anyone. If she was caught her father who, was hokage and ran the village, would be told while she was dragged home and questioned aobut her abilities she did not want to speak about.

With those thoughts she stopped her practicing, hid her presence and chakra signature and shot out of the forrest like a rocket. At the time she exited the forrest a purple haired woman arrived at the clearing. She wore a brown trench coat, A short brown skirt, with a fishnet top as her only covering.

"Someone was here and they're strong, not at my level but strong non-the-less." The woman said

Natsumi was hopping through the trees at a quick pace, when she came out of the tree's she saw a pond, and some buildings indicating that she was in a clan home. The insignia on the buildings let her come to terms that she was in the uchiaha compound.

'Little pup you were doing very well in your jutsu training, especially considering your age." A female voice in Natsumi's head told the little red head. The voice in her head was none other the the Juubei no Okamiryu, Kan'u. She had sealed herself in Natsumi when she was born and spoke to Natsumi when she was 3.

'Yes but I was not expecting to be detected or found by Anko Mitarashi.' Natsumi responded back. Immediately Natsumi jumped to the left dodging what ever was thrown at her and responded with a **suiton:teppodama** in the direction that the attack came from. An omph was heard before Natsumi turned in the location of the assailent.

Upon laying eyes on her assailent she noticed it was a boy with black hair and eyes signifying him as an Uchiha. Now that she had her attacker she went to confront the uchiha to find out why he attacked Natsumi was close enough she kicked her downed attacker and jumped back quickly well aware that hew was just acting unconcieness.

When Natsumi kicked him the uchiha grunted in pain and lept to his feet determined to find out who the intruder was and what she was doing in the uchiha compound. "Who are you and what are you doing in the uchiha compound?" The uchiha asked.

"Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, and I'm only here because I was on my way home. Now who are you uchiha and why are you attacking me?" She replied still on edge.

"Itachi Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan, and son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. I attacked you because I didn't know if you meant harm to the Uchiha clan or not." Itroduced the now named Itachi. Upon finding out who had attacked her and why Natsumi let the tension in her body go and relaxed before she realized she still had to go home.

"I see well I'm pretty sure we'll meet again and we can talk more at that time. Until then, JA NE!" Natsumi said before winking at Itachi and shunshining away.

" Right I've been training to hard and hit my head. Hard." Itachi said before he turned towards the Uchiha compound and head to his home.

- 3 Weeks Later -

Over the three weeks Itachi and Natusmi met multiple times. After a run in with each other in front of Konoha's ninja academy when both were heading to class, they agreed to meet more often and train together in secret after school (academy). Through this Itachi mastered the **Gokakyu no Jutsu** and began to learn swords and seals on the side with Natsumi. Natsumi learned more suiton and futon, as well as started on raiton justus, because of the Uchiha library. She on the side was also able to train a sparing partner that could compete with her in all branches of the ninja way.

Itachi and Naruto were resting at the pier, of the lake they met at, regaining the energy they used in training. Both were studing seals and genjutsu scrolls (Natsumi - seals and Itachi - genjutsu) when Natsumi threw a kunai 60 ft. behind them. This action alerted Itachi that they were not alone and that he should be ready for anything.

"Come out! I can feel your presence!" Natsumi demanded.

"Oh my to think Kushina's oldest daughter is with my oldest son." A woman's voice said surprised. The woman stepped around the tree she was hiding behind to reveal herself to the two children. She had black hair and eyes like Itachi did, stood at 5'7" and wore a blue undershirt with a grey overdress on top.

"Okaa-sama!" Itachi stated in a surprised voice, he was not expecting his mother to come find him. "Natsumi this is my Okaa-Sama Mikoto Uchiha. Okaa-sama this is my friend and class mate Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze." Itachi introduced after he calmed down.

"Hajime Mashta Uchiha-san." Natsumi said formally while bowing.

"Please raise your head and just call me Mikoto. I'm glad you and my son are getting along so well. Can I see what you two have learned?" Mikoto asked. While she did not expect alot since they were 5 and self studying, she wanted to know what they knew so she could help.

Both children looked at each other before shruging their shoulders in agreement. Both set their books on the ground, then jumped onto the lake, performing the water walking exercise to stay above the water, and ran out to the center of the lake.

Itachi entered his clans stance for the interceptor fist while Natsumi entered in to the opening stance for chinese kempo. Boh stared the other down for 5 seconds before charging at one another at mid-chunin speed.


	2. To A New World and a Parents love

The Storm Princess

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**Jutsu or attacks**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Mai-Hime or any other animes that may be used in this story. If I did I wouldn't be going to work when other want me to go.

This is my first fight scene so if I suck tell me and help me write a new one.

**Chapter 2: To A New World and a Parents love**

"Mommy!" 4 year old Mai Uchiha screamed from the seal her brother, 2 year old Takumi Uchiha, and their adopted older sister, 16 Year old Hinata Hyuuga-Uchiha, were in.

"Stay there with your nee-san, Mai. Musume remember to open the scrolls when you get set up in the new world, you may not have come of my blood but Itachi and I love you as our own, understand my musume?" 23 Year old Natsumi Uchiha, wife of Itachi Uchiha, asked her student, sister, and oldest daughter.

"Hai Okaa-chan, Ashiteru. I'll take care of Mai and Takumi. I'll make them strong and then we'll be back to save you and Otou-san. I promise!" Hinata replied while she held her little brother and sister.

"Mai, listen to your sister and help her take care of your ototo, eat healthy and become strong and make your own decisions. I want you three to always remember that we love you more than anything else and your other sister will be there to help you if you all find each other." Itachi told his children.

"Itachi it's ready!" Natsumi said. "**Uzumaki Sealing Art: Dimensional Rift**!" At that point two things happened. The first is that the seal began glowing a bright blue before shooting up into the sky indicating that it had succeeded, and Hinata, Mai, and Takumi had left the dimension. The second thing that happened was the arrival of two forces at opposite ends.

The first force were Konoha ninjas that included (but were not limited to) Natsumi's father Minato Namikaze, her mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, her siblings Menma, Arashi, and Katsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, her cousin Karin Uzumaki, and her godparents Tsunade Senju and Jiraya the toad sage.

The second force was the smaller organization Akatsuki consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Juugo, Suigetsu, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kabuto.

"Where are the Children Natsumi?"44 year old Minato asked in a stern voice hoping they weren't too late to get them.

"Fuck you father! There is no way in hell we'll let you use our children for any of your plans. Their gone and only they can choose if they want to come back or not. Plus I destroyed the notes for the seal and you know that no Yamanaka can get into my head so you lose, Bastard!" Natsumi replied heatedly while entering her fighting stance.

"I wholly agree with my wife. You won't use or harm our children." Itachi said with a determined voice as he also entered his fighting stance.

"How could you send them away like that? They could bring peace to the world, they could help everyone!" A toad on Jiraya's shoulder asked. This was Pa of the toad summoning clan and one of the two elders of the Toad summoning clan.

"Simple our kids mean more to us than the rest of the world. Even I don't know where they are now, so you lot can go away or if your that damn desperate we can fight but you're not getting our kids!" Natsumi said as she began gathering chakra for any jutsu she may need.

"Musume, Please, don't do this." 43 year old Kushina begged. Before she could continue to plead for her daughter to stop a voice shouted in rage and hatred.

"Itachi! Natsumi! This time I'll kill you both!" 16 year old Sasuke Uchiha screamed, a **Chidori** in his left hand fully charged as he ran at the two intent on shoving his hand through their chest and destroying their hearts.

"Stupid boy, **Raikiri**!" Natsumi shouted as she charged a **Raikiri** in her right hand and ran to intercept the boy mid-charge. The two reached each other quickly and thrust their respective attack at each other, this caused the two attacks to clash between them and fight for dominance for 1/3 of a second before Sasuke's **Chidori** lost and Natsumi procceded to cut off his arm at the shoulder.

As soon as she finished with Sasuke Natsumi drew her katana, Entoku, and blocked Suigetsu's downward slash with the kubikiribōchō (Executioner's Blade), then twisted around him, grabbed him by his hair and threw him towards a charging Jugo.

While Sasuke charged at Natsumi and Itachi the Konoha ninjas took that as a distraction to attack as well. Menma and Arashi charged first thinking that with their sister distracted by Sasuke they could capture her without harming her. When they made it half way they had to jump back to avoid a **katon: goukakyuu no jutsu **from Itachi. By the time they landed Natsumi had finished off the Akatsuki and had returned to her husband's side.

Natsumi opened her mouth to speak when she received the memories of her clones letting her know that her sisters/comrades had all left and followed her children to the new dimension. Having accomplished their goals (and letting Itachi know) they did something that shocked both the Akatsuki and Konoha ninjas entirely.

"We surrender to the Konoha ninjas." They said as they put their hands behind their heads and descended to their knees.


End file.
